


Light Blue? No Thank You

by aashtxn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternative Universe - Vampires, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship Bracelets, Gender-neutral pronouns for Pidge, Love Confessions, M/M, PINING KEITH, angst (kinda), blood sucking but it isn't extreme, human Lance, i come from australia and we call fries chips but for the sake of this fanfic i called them fries, keith cries, keith's eyes change colour based on his emotions, lance and keith are best friends, lance and keith talk about pokémon, pining lance, vampire keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aashtxn/pseuds/aashtxn
Summary: keith and lance had been best friends for about six years now.keith has major crush on the human boy but what happens when said boy gets asked out on a date?





	Light Blue? No Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> vampire au

"keith," lance moans as the vampire sucks the blood from his neck. 

keith purrs at the sweet taste of lance's blood and pulls his best friend closer to him, wrapping his arms around his small waist. 

lance tangles his hand into keith's dark locks and tilts his head more to the side, his eyes slipping closed. 

keith pulls back and licks over the bite mark, his saliva healing the mark. 

he looks into lance's dark blue eyes. his hair is messy and there's a slight pink tint to the cuban boy's tan skin. 

lance watches as keith's gold eyes fade into his normal purple ones. 

lance has been keith's best friend for about 6 years now and he's now well familiar what each of keith's eye colours means when they change. 

light red is love  
red is lust   
dark red is hate and anger   
dark green is jealousy   
light blue is sadness ( one of lance's least favourite )   
and gold is hunger 

lance looks at his watch and runs a hand through his dark brown hair. 

"great, we are now twenty minutes late to school," lance sighed. 

keith shrugged. "i was hungry and you offered so it's not my fault." 

lance rolls his eyes at his best friend. "actually it is, because of you not feeding last night you got hungry." 

keith huffs and picks up his bag and placed it on his back before looking back at the cuban boy. 

"whatever, lets just go... drama queen." 

keith smirks at lance's offended gasp and feels his best friends warm around wrap around his cold shoulders. 

if keith could blush he'd be a hot mess right now. 

he looked over at lance and watched as the cuban boy talked about something hunk and pidge did last week, a story he's already heard before, but if it means hearing lance's angelic voice then he wouldn't care if he hears it for the fifth or sixth time. 

he watched the way lance used his left hand a lot when he spoke, the way his eyebrows were raised when he was trying to prove a point, or the way he would try to explain something but would be interrupted by his cute laugh. 

if keith's heart was still beating it'll be thumping against his chest at a rapid pace. 

he's always had a crush on the cuban boy. what's not to love? he's funny, kind, beautiful, good with people and despite what people think he's actually very smart. 

"and then! pidge just knocked the entire box of donuts onto the floor and just started crying while apologising profusely to the donuts!" lance laughed and looked at keith. 

keith smiled and shook his head, letting out a small chuckle. "wow that's just... wow." 

"i know right!" 

keith let out another chuckle and smiled at lance who smiled back. they looked into each other eyes with soft smiles on their face and again if keith had a working heart it'd be beating fast. 

"bet you i beat you to the bus stop," lance said, grinning at the boy next to him. 

keith smirked and rose an eyebrow. "you're on." 

••• 

"ha! one point goes to lance mcclain!" lance cheered, slightly out of breath. 

"i would've one if you just let me use my super speed," keith said normally since he can't get out of breath. 

"but then that's cheating," lance pointed out, still panting. 

keith huffs and crosses his arms and leans against the bus stop and watched lance take a drink from his bottle, his blue friendship bracelet on show. 

keith looked down at his own bracelet but in the colour red. about two years into keith and lance's friendship lance suggested getting friendship bracelets and keith thought it was the dumbest idea. 

("please keith, it'll be really cool!" lance had said, pouting at his friend. 

the vampire rolled his eyes. "it's cheesy." 

"so? it'll be cool! come on... look! there's a red and blue one!" 

keith looked at the bracelets lance had pointed out and had to admit they looked pretty cool. it was in a sort of braid form with three different shades of red with blue beads at the end while the blue bracelet was the same but with red beads at the end of the string. 

"fine," keith had said, giving in.) 

keith smiled at the memory, playing with the bracelet on his left wrist. that was also the year keith had told lance he was a vampire. 

keith had been nervous and was shaking with anxiety that day, thinking lance would be afraid of him and never speak to him again but the outcome was far from what he had imagined. 

(lance had stared in shock at his best friend who had just told him he was a vampire. 

they were sitting in lance's room on his bed, facing each other. 

keith swallowed at looked down at lance's cactus print bedsheets. 

"are you serious?" lance had asked, there's was no hint of fear or disgust in his voice only curiosity and a bit of amazement. 

keith looked up at lance and nodded his head, his eyes widening at the large grin that formed on lance's face. 

"that is so cool!" lance had said.) 

yep, definitely not the reaction he was expecting but was glad it was that and not anything else. 

the bus finally came and the two boys stepped onto the vehicle and took a seat in the spots that were available. 

on the way to school the two boys talked about pokémon, occasionally arguing over which one was better than the other. 

("nah man, gengar sucks," keith had said. 

"fuck you! gengar is amazing!") 

eventually they arrived at school and they said good bye to each other before rushing off to their classes. 

••• 

"i need coffee," pidge grumbled, as they slumped against the table in the cafeteria. 

"i told you to grab one when we past that coffee shop this morning," hunk sighed and grabbed out his homemade sandwich. 

keith and lance were sharing fries the cafeteria provided and they chuckled at their friends. 

"lance?" a voice asked from behind and lance turned to the voice, seeing nyma standing there, her long blonde hair tied up into a ponytail. 

keith, pidge and hunk all turned their attention to the two and keith felt something stir inside him at the way nyma smiled at lance. 

she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "i was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with him this saturday." 

keith felt his whole body freeze as he stared between the two. 

lance was obviously surprised by the question but gave nyma his best smile and said, "sure." 

keith shoulders slumped forward and he felt his heart drop, his eyes changing into light blue before he blinked them quickly, changing them back to his normal eye colour. 

lance waved at nyma before turning back to his friends and smiling proudly. 

"i knew she liked me!" 

keith rolled his eyes and stood up. lance looked up at his best friend. 

"where are you going?" he asked. 

"somewhere," is all keith said before storming out of the cafeteria. 

lance watched his best friend leave with a frown on his face. he turned back to his other two friends. 

"what's with him?" 

pidge and hunk shook their head and looked at their friend. 

"you're an idiot," pidge said. 

"what? what did i do?!" lance asked. 

hunk sighed heavily and shook his head again, taking a bite of his sandwich again. 

lance frowned more and looked back at the door keith just went out of, wondering what was wrong with his best friend. 

••• 

keith : i can't walk home with you today, i have to do something, sorry. 

lance frowned at the message keith had just sent. he was waiting at his locker for keith to arrive when his phone beeped. 

he sighed and slumped against the locker and ran a hand down his face. he didn't know what was wrong with keith, the vampire had been avoiding him all day. 

"hey lance, you ready for our date this saturday?" nyma's voice was heard next to him. 

lance looked up and smirked at the girl in front of him. 

"sure am," he said flirtatiously with a wink at the end. 

nyma giggled and walked away, giving lance a small wave. 

lance frowned and looked back at his phone, staring at keith's message before replying with a quick okay and shoving the phone into his back pocket. 

he walked out of the school building, clutching on the straps of his backpack and stared at his shoes as he walked. 

he was confused at keith change of attitude and hoped he'd be alright tomorrow. 

••• 

keith was not alright the next day and was still ignoring lance. 

lance sighed and slammed the door of his locker and walked down the hallway of his school. 

he missed keith.

••• 

it's been about a week since keith last spoke to lance and now lance had had enough. he was confused but mostly hurt. 

he was hurt that his best friend wouldn't talk to him or even look at him and he had no idea what he did wrong. 

his date with nyma didn't go well because he couldn't help but wish he was on a date with keith where he could act like himself and not worrying about keith judging him. 

"where is he?" lance hissed at pidge who was standing at their locker. 

they looked up and their eyes widened at lance's facial expression and told him he was at the back of the school. 

lance nodded and stormed towards the place, his face set into a glare and his hands clutched tightly into fists. 

he arrived at the back of the where he spotted keith leaning against the wall. 

"keith!" 

keith jumped at the sound of lance's voice and his head whipped around to lance's angry face. 

he gulped and back up a bit when lance approached him. 

"what do you want lance?" keith asked, backing away slightly. 

"what i want is for you to explain to me why you've been ignoring me, why my own fucking best friend won't even return my messages!" 

keith swallowed and stared at the ground. "it's nothing-" 

"bullshit! i know it's something keith!" 

keith sighed heavily. "fuck this," he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and black smoke started to form around him and lance knew exactly what he was planning to do. 

"oh no no no, no you don't! you can't just turn into a bat and fly away when you don't want to deal with things!" 

"watch me!" 

lance growled and grabbed his best friend by the arms and shook him. 

"just fucking tell me what's wrong!" 

"i'm in love with you okay!" keith shouted back tears filling his eyes. "i'm fucking in love with you lance! and it h-hurt to see you agree to go on a date with nyma because i-i knew you would never love me back and it hurt too much th-that i started ignoring you." 

by this point keith was crying, his eyes a light shade of blue and lance stared at his best friend in shock before pulling him into a hug. 

"i'm sorry, i-i didn't know." 

"no lance, it's fine, i - i shouldn't have ignored y-you." 

lance shook his head and looked at his best friend. 

"go on a date with me," he said suddenly. 

keith froze and stare at lance in shock. "wh-what?"

"go on a date with me." 

"what about nyma?" 

lance scratched behind his neck. "yeah... the entire time i was wishing it was you i was on a date with." 

if keith was alive he'd be blushing right now. 

"you sure this isn't because i said i love you and that you feel guilty?" keith narrowed his eyes. 

"no!" lance grabbed keith's cold hands. "i do really love you keith, i just didn't think you felt the same way." 

keith chucked. "you're an idiot." 

"why does everyone keep saying that?!" lance whined and keith chucked pulling him into another hug. 

"i love you lance." keith said, his eyes changing into a light red 

"i love you too keith." lance smiled softly, returning the hug.


End file.
